1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair equipped with a utility side desk which is foldably and outwardly extended from the foldable chair and serves as an extra side surface, wherein the foldable chair can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional portable chair comprises a foldable chair frame constructed by metal tubes and a chair seat B1 made of durable fabric. The foldable chair frame A1 comprises a plurality of construction tubes A11 to construct a back frame A2 and a seat frame A3 for supporting the chair seat B1. The seat frame A1 comprises a front pair, a back pair and two side pairs of the construction tubes, wherein each pair of the construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross so that the chair frame A1 can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
Since such a conventional foldable chair can be easily and quickly unfolded for use and folded into a compact for carriage, a user can carry the foldable chair to everywhere such as campground or beach. However, the user may merely carry an extra foldable table in such a manner that the user can put his or her accessories such as drinks or magazines on the foldable table. It is inconvenience that the user has to carry one more item which is the foldable table to everywhere. Moreover, it is unreasonable that the user must purchase the extra foldable table just only equipped with the foldable chair.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair equipped with utility side desk which is foldably and outwardly from the foldable chair such that a user is able to put his or her accessories on the side desk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair with utility side desk, wherein the foldable chair can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair with utility side desk which does not altering or complicating the original structural design of the chair frame of the foldable chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair with utility side desk, wherein the structure of the side desk can be altered as a side pocket or a leg rest support arrangement according to the need of the user.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable chair comprising a seat frame constructed to support a fabric seat thereon and a side desk frame for supporting a desk fabric thereon foldably and outwardly extended from the seat frame, wherein the seat frame comprises:
a pair of first and second front frame legs pivotally connected with each other in cross manner to form a xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a pair of first and second back frame legs pivotally connected with each other in cross manner to form a xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
two pairs of side frame legs, each pair comprising a first side crossed leg and a second side crossed leg pivotally connected with each other in a cross manner to form a pivotal xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a pair of front lower frame joints for pivotally connecting two lower ends of the two front frame legs with two lower front ends of the side frame legs respectively;
a pair of back lower frame joints for pivotally connecting two lower ends of the two back frame legs with two lower back ends of the side frame legs respectively;
a pair of front frame joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two front frame legs with two upper front ends of the side frame legs respectively;
a pair of back upper frame joints for pivotally connecting two upper ends of the two back frame legs with two upper back ends of the side frame legs respectively; and
the side desk frame comprising a pair of foldable supporting arms pivotally connecting with the second front and back frame legs respectively, a pair of slider joints for pivotally coupling two inner ends of the two supporting arms with the first front and back frame legs, and a pair of pivot arms which are extending outwardly from the seat frame pivotally coupling with two outer ends of the two supporting arms respectively.